Temptation
by ForgottenSoul77
Summary: The guys go on a reality show where you do ANYTHING. It must be because of... Temptation...Chap 12 up!
1. Welcome to Temptation!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot. Characters are S.E Hinton who is brilliant. **

**Steve: Where the hell am I?**

**FS77: -Grinning like mad- You are in my story!  
Steve: Uh…ok…0.0 –wide eyes-**

**Soda: I'm here too! –Does happy dance-**

**FS77 and Steve: 0.0 –wide eyes-**

**Chapter 1**

**Steve: Hi…I am Steven Raddels. –Throws script on ground- My name is Steve Randle!  
Director: Ok….Pat will have to change that…  
Pat: Why don't YOU change it?  
Director: Because I am the director and they pay me to direct.  
Pat: They don't pay me at al-  
**

"**And we're back to… Temptation!" The crowd roared as they sat in the audience. I'm your host Katherine Black, but enough about me, let's bring out our contestants!" The crowd cheered as 7 teens walked onto the stage. The man in charge of the lights shined it on a boy with rusty side-burns. **

"**Oh my eyes!" "They burn!" He ran off the stage and landed on a woman sitting in the front row.  
A boy with short spiked raven colored hair sniggered, and the blonde next to him laughed. **

**A lean boy sighed and shook his head. His features resembled those of an elf. The man next to him also sighed. He had broad muscular shoulders.**

**A boy with a tan complexion just stared unblinkingly at the large crowd and the 14 year old next to him shook him.  
"Eh…" said Katherine. "Anyways, this here game is called Temptation."**

**A little man beside the camera held up a sign that said, _-Crowd cheers-  
_The crowd let out a cheer.**

**Katie smiled. "Now the way the game works is we bring a few lucky people to do things they've never done before by tempting them with random objects." "Now let me introduce the contestants!"**

**Katie went over to the elf boy and smiled, "Here we have Dallas Winston. 17 years old and fresh out of jail!"  
The crowd stared unblinkingly at Dally and the little chirp of a cricket could be heard.  
Katie next went to the tall man with muscles. "This is Darrel Curtis!" "He works two jobs to support his two brothers!" "20 years old and one of the hardest working people ever give him a round of applause!"  
The crowd cheered and whistled and clapped for the hard working man. **

"**Next to him we have Sodapop Curtis!" "17 years old and Darrel's little brother, Sodapop works at one of the best gas stations in town!" "Give it up for Soda!"  
The crowd cheered once again.**

**Steve Randle's his name and fighting is his game." "17 and Soda's best friend, Steve has a strong dislike for Ponyboy and loves to eat dirt!"  
A cough was heard in the audience and Tony slid over to Katie. He whispered in her ear before sliding away.**

"**Sorry, loves to flirt!"  
A few girls in the audience giggled waving at him and smiling.**

**(A/N: Back off girls, he's mine!)**

"**Next is Johnny Cade!" "Looking like a lost puppy 16 year old Johnny struggles to get through life."  
The little man held up a sign that said, -_Sniffle and sob_-**

**The crowd broke into tears crying and sniffling. They looked at Johnny through tear filled eyes.  
"No worries though because he has his buddies here for him, one being Ponyboy Curtis!" "A lover of books and sunsets Ponyboy works his way through school averaging with an A." "One of the fastest people on his track team this 14 year old will not quit, give it up for Ponyboy!"  
There was an awkward silence before a few people clapped. Then more people gradually clapped until the whole crowd was cheering.  
"That brings me to todays challenge…"  
Tony, the security guard hauled Two-bit to his feet and pushed him back onto the stage. **

"**Today's challenge is…" she looked at a little card, "ADDDS!"  
The boys gave a confused look.**

"**Oh yes and this is Keith Matthews more formally known as Two-bit Matthews." "Always needing to get his two-bits in her enjoys cracking jokes, beer, blondes, and Mickey Mouse." "He also secretly goes to the park to feed the stray kittens on Tuesdays, give it up for Two-bit!"  
There were a few laughs and lots of cheering.  
The guys all stared at Two-bit. "Uh, I do not!" said Two-bit.**

"**Of course you don't." said Katie winking. "Back to our challenge, ADDDS!" "A dangerous death defying stunt!"  
The crowd roared with applause and shouts. Some gasps were heard.  
All 7 boys' eyes widened.  
"These 7 teens, will have to skydive…" Katie paused, "Into a pool of pudding," she said mysteriously.**

**The crowd gasped and cheered. "Good luck and see you tomorrow boys!" Katie called.**

**Soda: -eyeing FS77- What kind of pudding?  
Steve: - We have to skydive into a pool of pudding and all you care about is what flavor it is?**

**Soda: -cringing in fear- Uh…yeah that's pretty much it.  
Steve: FS77 please talk some sense into him…FS77? Hello? Crazy girl who digs me…?  
FS77: AWAY MESSAGE: Sorry I'm not here right now! I've gone to get popcorn!**

**Soda and Steve – 0.0; -wide eyes-**


	2. ADDDS:Skydiving

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

FS77: I'm back!  
Soda: Weren't you just away?  
FS77: Maybe…  
Steve: -sighs- He actually wants to jump into the pudding.  
Soda: I did not! I just wanted to know what flavor!  
FS77: Don't whine Soda it's not becoming of a proper 16 year old.  
Steve: What the hell is with the personality swings!  
FS77: What are you talking about? 0.0 –wide eyes-

**Chapter 2**

**The engine of the plane roared as they flew in the air. They were up pretty high and Johnny was scared to death. "It's ok Johnnycake," said Ponyboy.**

**Steve looked out the window and whistled. "Damn are we high up!" **

"**No shit Sherlock." said Dally. "Hey Johnny,"  
Johnny looked up. "Y-yeah..?"  
Dally sighed. "Look man, nuthins gonna happen to ya alright? I'll make sure of that."  
Johnny smiled. "Th-thanks Dal." **

"**Are you guys ready!" called the pilot, Dan.**

"**Yeah!" yelled Darry. He had suited up saying he would go first.  
"Go man!" yelled Dan. Darry gave a short wave before he plummeted out of the aircraft. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled as the wind whipped his face and the clouds rushed by him. The ground was coming up quickly beneath him.  
SPLAT!  
He landed face first in a pool of pudding.   
**

"**Next Person go!" said Dan.**

**Two-bit sizzled up to the door and grinned. "See ya'll later!" he jumped out and started spinning. "WOOHOO!"  
"Go Soda!" said Ponyboy.   
Soda nodded. He stepped up to the window and dove out. "THIS BETTER BE CHOCOLATE PUDDING!" he yelled as he spun through the air. "OH MY GOD!"**

**SPLAT SMUSH!   
Two-bit landed beside Darry and Soda landed on the other side of Darry. **

"**That was tuff." Said Two-bit grinning.**

**Soda looked at the contents in which they were swimming in. "CHOCOLATE!" he yelled joyfully. He licked at the pudding gleefully.**

"You goin Steve?" yelled Dan from the front.

"**Yeah!" said Steve positioning himself at the window. **

**Dan gave him a nod. "Good luck,"**

**Steve nodded. "See ya!" He fell backward out the window spiraling toward earth. "WOOHOO! YEAH!" He did a flip before plunging into the dark sticky goo.**

**He came up and grinned. "Chocolate,"**

"Good luck!" Dan called.

**Dally looked at Johnny. "You comin?"  
Johnny nodded taking a deep breath. He grabbed Dally's hand and he and the elf took off.  
The wind whipped at the boys' faces as they plunged toward the land below. **

"**You ok kid!" Dally shouted.  
Johnny nodded opening his eyes which had been shut. "Yeah!" He smiled. "This is pretty fun!"  
Dally flipped and Johnny flipped too. Then before they knew it they were in the chocolate pudding. **

"**Well we're glad you could join us!" said Two-bit smiling. "Great job!"  
Darry looked at Johnny smiling. "You had fun didn't you?"  
Johnny smiled. "Yup!"  
Dally grinned. "You should'a seen the kid. He was flippin and smiling," he messed up Johnny's hair and ended up putting more pudding in it.  
They all laughed.   
**

**Katie looked at the boys as they returned. She grinned. "And here are our soldiers returning!" she said.**

**The crowd gave a loud cheer and shouting was present. **

**The boys' all grinned.  
"Don't they get a prize?" someone shouted in the crowd.  
Katie nodded. "For completing the task all of you get…" she smiled. "A BRAND NEW CAR!" **

**All the boy's eyes were wide.  
"Really?" asked Ponyboy.  
"Well, maybe not a car…but you do get these little plastic toys resembling race cars." She gave them all a toy race car.  
"Whoopee…"**

**Steve: Are you kidding!  
Soda: I get this Jeff guy! –Plays with car making car sounds-**

**Steve: 0.0 –wide eyes- Oh my god I'm surrounded by idiots.  
FS77: Who you callin idiot ya varmint! **

**Steve: 0.0 –wide eyes-**

**FS77: Don be starin at me! I gots a gun!**

**Soda: Steve…FS77 is scaring me…**


	3. Where's Ponyboy?

_**Back! It has just come to my attention I didn't put Pony! You'll see why…(cackles) – FS77 Very short…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters S.E Hinton does. I only own the plot and basic setup of the game.   
**

**FS77: I don't know why you guys keep staring at me like that…  
Soda: Wait a minute…I think we forgot someone in the last chapter…Ponyboy!  
Steve: Oh no what a tragedy.  
FS77: I have something good planned for him…-evil laughter-**

**Chapter 3**

**Katie stared at the boys counting them. "Where's Ponyboy?"**

**Steve shrugged. "Did he ever jump Dal?"  
Dally went wide eyed. "Oh shit…"  
Katie turned to a TV screen and flicked it on. Ponyboy was frozen inside the plane…**

"Alright, kid," said Dan. "It been two hours, you have to jump."  
Ponyboy shook his head. "Please no!"  
"You have to go," Dan signaled his co-pilot who dragged Ponyboy to the window. 

"**Have a nice trip." She said and pushed him out the window.**

"**AAGGGHHH!" Ponyboy screamed as he fell through the air.**

"I like that girl," said Steve. (A/N: -Goes out and kills co-pilot-) (A/N: No you don't)

**He twirled as he made his way closer to the pudding. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY FORGOT ME…!" He said before he landed in the pudding with a plop. **

**Katie turned the screen off and about 5 minutes later a pudding covered Ponyboy walked onto the stage.  
"And he's back give him a round of applause!" said Katie.  
The crowd cheered and yelled.  
The boys took one look at Ponyboy and started cracking up. **

**Katie handed Ponyboy a little yellow car and he stared at it. "Is that the prize?" he asked.**

"**Yup." said Darry.  
"Oh joy." "Just what I always wanted, a plastic replica of a car." **

"**You boys better go and get cleaned up. Tomorrow the next task awaits…"**

**Soda: That was short.**

**Steve: Couldn't you have left Ponyboy behind?  
FS77: -Laughs- No, I am not that cruel.**

**Soda: -glares at Steve- Hold my toy car…  
Steve: -no response…getting tackled by Soda-**

**FS77: -sighs- Sir. Is this a stolen vehicle?  
Soda: um…no. It's plastic…  
FS77: I 'm gonna need you to come with me.  
Soda: No! It's plastic! What is wrong with you! –Gets dragged away- **

**Steve: -sighs- This girl sure is loony. **


	4. A new challenge!

**_I'm back!- FS77_**

Steve: Oh my god Soda, she's back!  
Steve: Soda? Hello?  
FS77: -pounces on Steve- Soda is in da cooler.  
Steve: No! –Sits up and hits FS77 in eye on accident-  
FS77: -in agony-  
Steve: 0.0-wide eyes- OMG! Are you ok? God I'm sorry! –Holds-  
FS77: -grinning-

**Chapter 4  
**

"**And we're back to Temptation!" "For all you viewers out there who are just entering the boys have sky dived into a pool of pudding!"  
The sign man held up a sign that said, _-Laugh-_ and the whole crowd laughed.  
"Anyways..." said the raven haired girl, "Let's bring out our contestants!"  
The crowd roared as Dally, Soda, Pony, Steve, Darry, Johnny, and Two-bit walked out. **

"**Hello boys!" shouted Katherine Black. "Are you ready to find out today's challenge?"  
They all nodded.  
"Today's challenge is…" She read a card, "MAAP!"  
Ponyboy looked puzzled as he whispered to Johnny. "Map?"  
"No my dear boy!" said Katie. "MAAP!" "Make An Amusing Play!"  
The boy's eyes widened. **

"**I'll let you get settled…."  
**


	5. MAAP: The plan

**Steve: OH my god! I've killed FS77!  
FS77: -knocked out-**

**Soda: -just getting out of jail- -snatches toy car from FS77-  
Soda: Is she knocked out?  
Steve: -nods- Yeah…  
Soda: That's too bad…  
Steve: I know! I miss her wacky remarks and stuff!  
FS77: Steve…come closer.  
Steve: -goes closer-  
FS77: Closer…  
Steve: -closer-  
FS77: -kisses Steve-  
Soda: -laughing his a off-  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Soda was sitting in a chair backstage with the gang. Steve sat at his feet with his arms crossed.  
"Well, we're screwed." Steve stated.  
Ponyboy shook his head as he paced back and forth. "There must be something we can do a play on…"  
Johnny perked his head up. "In English aren't we learnin about Shakespeare?"  
Two-bit was lying on the floor on his back yawning. "I'd sure like a milkshake about now…"  
Steve rolled his eyes. "Shakespeare you twit!" "And that would be hard considering _some _of us don't know who _he _is."  
Darry nodded in agreement. "How about…"  
"Mickey Mouse!" screamed Two-bit.  
All the guys stared at him. "Yeah…that's insane!" said Dally.  
Two-bit huffed. "Just a suggestion…"  
"I know!" said Two-bit again.  
Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "And no Two-bit we aren't doing it on the biography of how Mickey Mouse came to be."  
"Damn!"  
"I wish I could do it on cars…" said Steve out of the blue.  
"I wish I could do it on Two-bit's murder…" sighed Dally.  
"I got it!" said Darry. "Here's what we can do…" Darry whispered the plan so that only the gang could hear. They all grinned at each other. Except Two-bit. "But why Mickey!"**

**Soda: That is awesome!  
Steve: GET HER OFF!  
FS77: No!  
Soda: um…no…?  
FS77: Yay!**


	6. MAAP: It's here

**Cast:**

Mickey Mouse: Two-bit  
Mechanic Charlie: Steve  
Timothy the assistant: Soda  
Rich Uncle Ben: Dally  
Screaming tourist: Darry  
Detective Cowboy: Ponyboy  
Ender of Mickey: Johnny  
Officer Brown: Darry

****

Mickey Mouse zooms down the road.  
Mickey: "Well this is swell…"  
Mickey hits a dime in the road and goes speeding off course.  
Mickey: "AAAGGGHHH!" 

**CRASH!**

Rich Uncle Ben: "Officer, I know why the murder of my friend happened."  
Officer Brown: -nods- "Why is that?"  
Rich Uncle Ben: "It was that damn mechanic," "His name was Charlie."  
Officer Brown: "Ain't he the owner of Charlie's pizza?"  
Rich Uncle Ben: "Oh my god I'm working with idiots…I said _Mechanic_!"  
Officer Brown: "Ah…no need to get pissy."  
Rich Uncle Ben: "Just find the blasted guy!"

Mechanic Charlie: "Tim wanna hand me that wrench on the tool box?"  
Timothy the assistant: "Sure thing." –hands-  
Charlie: "Thanks…"  
Officer Brown: "I need to speak with you."  
Timothy: "Excuse me sir. Do you have an appointment?" –puts hands on hips-  
Officer Brown: "Well I uh…"  
Timothy: "That's what I thought now you go right out there and fill out that form young man!"  
Officer Brown: -sighs- -trudges out-  
Charlie: -blinks- "Does he realize you are like three years younger than him and he is doin what a 17 year old says?"  
Timothy: -laughs- "Guess not." "I don't think he knows that he was just about to confront a 17 year old."  
Charlie: -in thought- "You act like a girl."  
Timothy: "WHAT! WHY YOU-TAKE THAT!" –punches and tries to beat up-  
Officer Brown: -walks in- "That could be charged for assault." –hands form to Timmy-  
Timothy: -nods- "Ok, he's all yours."  
Officer Brown: "Now about this car accident…" "Ben says that it was you who fixed his friends car."  
Charlie: -nods- "Yeah…and…?"  
Officer Brown: "Boy, are you aware a' the fact that that car crashed late last night?"  
Charlie: "Oh man…that's terrible…" "But I didn't do anything-"  
Officer Brown: "-you fixed his car didn't you?"  
Charlie: "Yeah but-"  
Officer Brown: "-and that makes you a suspect."  
Charlie: -glaring and looking at badge- "You do know that that badge is plastic right?"  
Officer Brown: "No!" "It's just really…shiny!" –runs out-  
Charlie: -shakes head- "I don't even wanna know…"

Detective Cowboy: "I'm Detective Cowboy…" -Face looks like this: -.-- "That is sooo…not funny…" "Anyways I'm detective…Cowboy…and I'm at the funeral." "The victim…Mickey Mouse." "Time…3:20 pm." "He is being lowered into the casket…someone just threw a hunk of cheese into the grave…weird…" "Um…the guy just said a few words and now two more people are up…" "Wait a second…is that Minnie Mouse!" "And him!" "That's Goofy isn't it?" "Uh…anyways…they just said their words and Minnie is crying and Goofy is trying to wipe her tears with…is that plastic wrap?" "I am so not cut out for this job…"

"That is all we have time for but tune in tomorrow for the next exciting episode of…" "TEMPTATION!" 

Steve,FS77, and Soda: 0.0 –no comment-


	7. MAAP: Part 2

**Back! – FS77**

Soda: We're back!  
Steve: We figured that.  
Soda: I can't believe you think I'm girly.  
FS77: Uh…  
Steve: -.- Ask _her…_

**Katherine Black looked out at the screaming crowd. "You've all been waiting patiently and here is part two of the play!"  
**

"**It's 8:45 pm…" "I look around at my surroundings…dark…and…creepy dark…and…wait!" "What's that?" –A figure arises from the grave-  
"I am Mickey Mouse!" –says in spooky voice- "Oooo! Fear me!"**

**-Tourist walks by- "HE'S BACK! OH NO!" "IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!" –runs off stage- **

"**Ok then…" "I mean…" –looks at lines- "Oh no…what will I, Detective Cowboy do?" "Help…help." –Oh…that was supposed to be a cry of distress…- "Help! Help! Oh my god save me!"**

**-Johnny walks on stage holding a carrot- -Goes to grave and hits dead Mickey on head with carrot. Mickey dies- -permanently.- **

**-Officer Brown, Charlie, Tourist, and Tim appear- **

**Tim and Charlie: "Wow."**

**Officer Brown: "This one's beyond me," –rips off uniform wearing ballet suit- "I wanna dance!" –skips away- **

**Everyone: 0.0 "Uh…"**

**Katie stood in front of the group and they bowed walking off the stage.**

"**And that was the end of MAAP!" "See you tomorrow!" **


	8. MAGOOAG: Make a girl out of a guy

**FS77: -Finally not kissing Steve-  
Steve: Thank you god! –bows-  
FS77: OMG you are like so cute.  
Soda and Steve: 0.0  
FS77: heheh! –eye twitch- Let's go shopping!  
Steve and Soda: um…  
FS77: You guys are really scaring me…  
Soda and Steve:-0**

Chapter 8

The boys all looked at Kat to see what they had to do next.  
Katie was talking with their producer grinning like an idiot before walking on the stage.  
"Welcome back to Temptation! Last time these 7 Tulsa boys had to make a play. Todays stunt however will test their limits." She paused for dramatic silence. "Some may not make it and go insane, others will triumph. The challenge is: MAGOOAG!" "Make a girl out of a guy!"  
The crowd roared with laughter without even being prompted by the sign guy. He was on a coffee break. The guys all stared at each other horrified.  
"You mean one of the gang?" asked Darry.  
Katie nodded cracking up. "If you can do this….you will all receive…"  
Steve and Dally leaned closer with eagerness.  
"Yes…"  
"A trip…"  
"Yes…"  
"to…"  
"YES…"  
"Disney World!"  
Everyone including the audience cheered. Two-bit cheered the loudest of course.


	9. MAGOOAG: The Makeover

**Steve: That's sick…  
Soda: I bet it's gonna be Steve!  
FS77: -snickering-**

Chapter 9

The gang sat at their usual spots. Steve on the floor, Dally and Darry leaning against the wall, and the rest in chairs. Steve leaned back on Soda's leg sighing. "All in favor of making Soda a girl say I."  
The gang grinned saying I. All except Soda that is.  
(Soda: WHAT?)  
He had reached down whacking Steve on the head. "You're a pal, Randle."  
Ponyboy was smiling. "All in favor of making Steve Soda's escort raise your hands."  
Everyone raised their hands. Soda rose his grinning smugly. "If I have to be a girl you have to suffer along with me."  
(Steve:NO!) (A/N: YES!)  
"You all will die painful deaths when I'm done." threatened Steve getting up. Dally who was a few inches taller than Steve used his head as an arm rest.  
"Kay, Tiny Tim. You do that."  
Steve muttered under his breath glaring ahead of him crossing his arms.   
Everyone gathered around Soda grinning. Dally, Steve and Two-bit had gone to grab some stuff.

The three hoods made their way silently through the crowd looking for anything that they felt would be funny to put on Soda. Steve slipped his arms around a girl his age's neck whispering in her ear. She instantly fell under his spell smiling stupidly. He carefully slipped her necklace-a silver choker- from her neck and into his pocket before creeping away.   
Two-bit's method was to say hey to people and when they turned away awkwardly he would grab something from their pocket. He had so far stolen a tube of lipstick, Mascara, fake eyelashes from a man woman (A/N: Disturbing…) and a piece of gum.  
Dally would just randomly pull stuff off of people. He so far had a pair of earrings and a high heeled shoe.  
Steve stopped by a couple talking about _Cumpooters _or something and he slipped his hand into the guys back pocket. He pulled out a little black box in it a diamond ring. He smirked pocketing that as well.  
The three met by the stage smirking before going back stage.

Soda sat perfectly still as Steve slipped the necklace around his neck. Johnny and Ponyboy had found a wig lying in the make-up room and they fit it on Soda's head. It was a blonde wig which was perfect since he was blonde to begin with.  
Darry had found another high heel and he helped Dally fit them on Soda's feet sniggering the entire time. Katie walked back to guys and handed Johnny a brush. She then handed Steve a dress and suit.  
Steve eyed the dress wearily. "Um…who's this for?"  
Katie smirked. "Soda,"  
Soda tried to run but Pony and Dally held him down.  
"The suit is for you, Cutie." She said tying her long raven hair out of her tan face and in a ponytail. She looked to be about the same age as him.  
"Thanks," said Steve smiling at her.  
She smiled back. "Your welcome." Then she walked back on stage taking a deep breath.  
Soda was grinning at Steve as Johnny brushed his long hair. "You digging her now?" he asked quietly.  
Steve blushed. "No!" he said quickly, too quickly. He kind of smiled a half smile before handing Soda the dress. "Grin all you want Buddy but it ain't stoppin you from gettin in that dress."  
Soda pouted standing up and hobbled away awkwardly to a dressing room.  
Johnny and Ponyboy joined Two-bit in laughing hysterically. Darry chuckled and Dally laughed at everyone's stupidity.  
"He just entered the girls' dressing room, ya know." He said casually.  
Everyone started cracking up.  
Steve walked into the Men's' dressing room to get changed.

As Soda stepped out everyone looked up. His blonde hair fell in soft tendrils around his face and his honey brown eyes looked nervously at the guys. A faint blush crept along his cheek and somewhere in the background a song was heard.

_Hey sexy lady, I like your flow  
_

_**Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool! (Uh!)  
**_

_**You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor  
**_

**_Only you can make me, scream and beg for moooooore!_**

His dress was long and silky colored a blood red. His luscious lips were colored red and his long black eye lashes blinked seductively at them.  
A door opened to his right and out stepped a handsome young man. The music changed and Dally as growing agitated with the music but he did not tear his gaze away.

_A thug boy  
A tough boy  
A rough boy  
My kind of boy (boy)  
A cute boy  
A hit boy  
Oh you should be my boyfriend, boy…  
_  
Steve stood there in a cool stature as coal black hair fell into his deep brown eyes. He was blushing and a little irritated for being dragged into a black suit and shiny shoes. He didn't think it was him. The hot tempered mechanic stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Ok then…" he said as Soda looked him up and down.  
"Quit checkin me out, Soda!" he said. "It's scarin me!"  
The guys including Lady Soda laughed.  
Katie walked to the back and stopped dead in her tracks when she examined both Steve and Soda. "You guys look great!" she said. She smiled and winked at Steve. "Ready?" she asked._  
_


	10. Oh my GAWD!

**The guys both nodded and off they went. The gang stood off to the sides as Steve and Lady Soda made their way onto the stage. Gasps and wolf whistles made their way through the growing crowd. Since the first day, tickers had been selling out for Temptation. It seemed to be the new hit show, second only to _That House_ by. MaddieCake. **

**The card guy held up a card and everyone started to laugh. Steve held back a snicker as his cheeks flared up and Soda was grinning. _"Yes,"_ he thought. _"Yes, go ahead and keep laughing. But when I'm in Disney World don't come complaining to me…." _**

"**And there ya have it folks!" crowed Katie. "Challenge number 3!"**

"**So…." said Dally slithering up to Katie. "You said something about a trip to Disney….?"  
Katie nodded, grinning. "Oh yeah! Here ya go!" she handed him a coupon and he peered at it.  
_Dallas Winston_**

_**This certificate is presented to Dallas Winston for a 5$ purchase on any of our items.  
Signed, Disney World: Flea Market **_

**Katie also handed one to each of the other guys.**

"**NO!" Two-bit cried in agony as he plummeted to the floor in a faint. **

**Soda cried. "Why me?"**

**Steve looked like he was about to bawl and Dally was twitching all over. **

**Johnny and Pony looked at each other and shrugged. Then they started talking about what they wanted to buy with their oh so amazing 5$. OoOoOoOo!**

**Darry sighed and pocketed the coupon, before heaving Two-bit to his feet and dragging him backstage. The others silently followed.  
"Wait a minute!" Katie called. "Don't you wanna know what your next stunt is?" **

**The boys looked at each other and shrugged. What else could possibly go wrong? They turned back around and went out onto the stage to hear of their next stunt. **

"**Ok…." said Katie smiling. "This time your stunt is!" She whipped out another card. **

"**Where the hell did she get that?" whispered Dally to Johnny. The tan boy just shrugged. **

"**WARMYOC!" **

**Everyone stared at her. "Huh?" "War! My OC?" **

"**Win a race making your own car." said Katie smiling. **

**The Tulsa boys sat dumbstruck, all except Steve who was jumping up and down screaming like a little girl. "Oh my god! We get to make a car! Oh my god! Wow! Oh my god!"**

**Even the sign guy didn't have a card for this. He sighed in exasperation making his own. Then he held it up. –Pay the sign guy money and go get a coffee-**

**The crowd laughed and wrote on his sign again –No, seriously. Give me money and go get a coffee- **

"**Security?" Katie mouthed and the guys in white carried the man out the door. A new man replaced him. He had wavy brown hair and a reckless grin on his face. He was dressed in plaid pants that went up to his chest and a black and white checkered shirt. All he needed was glasses with tape wrapped around and he'd be all set. **

"**My name is Stan!" he called out to the crowd. **

**The crowd stood there in shock. **

"**And I play checkers on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Saturdays!" **

**Again, the crowd sat in shock. **

"**Get him outta here." Katie mouthed again. **

**The guys in white confiscated the dweeb. This time a blonde girl replaced him. She had soft china blue eyes and a small shy smile on her face. "Um…I'm Sandy." She said.**

**Soda's eyes widened. "No." **


	11. Intermission

**(A/N: I am totally back! I just read one of Maddie's fics and it totally beat the crap out of my last chapter…anyways…On with Temptation!)**

**Soda: I'm back!**

**Steve: Oh jeez…**

**FS77: I advise all who are against swearing and ooc Soda and Johnny and randomness to step away from the chapter. Step away from the chapter!**

**Steve and Soda: 0.0  
FS77: I found this chapter extremely difficult to write because I couldn't stop laughing. Because of that it screwed up my typing.**

**Soda: Doesn't Shelley make an appearance in this?**

**FS77: Yes she does. Shelley from Trembling Innocence does come into this chapter briefly, enjoy!**

**Sandy turned and stared at Soda. "Oh hey Soda." She said smiling. "Didn't know you were on this show." **

**Soda's face paled. "I-uh…well…"**

**Pony sighed. "The truth is we don't know how or why we got on this show. The point is…we are." **

**Sandy's eyes widened in surprise. Pony was still his know-it-all self. **

"**Yeah! In yo face beyotch!" shouted Johnny. **

**Everyone in the audience gasped even without being prompted by a card. **

**Two-bit looked at Johnny and engulfed him in a bear hug. "I always knew I'd rub off on you!" **

**Dally and Steve exchanged wide eyed glances. "That didn't sound right…" **

**Darry sighed and looked at the clock. "In case you guys haven't noticed we have about a day to make the car. That includes ordering the parts, paint, and putting it together." **

**Steve's eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit! You're right!" He grabbed Soda by the arm, sending a glare Sandy's way. **

**The guys all murmured in agreement and left Johnny calling over his shoulder. "Don't you dare follow, or I'll be forced to bitch slap you!"**

**Katie fell into the crowd of people, laughing. **

**(Back stage)**

"**That little tramp, she comes round' here I'm gonna whip her ass!" seethed Johnny looking at the catalogue for paint. "How bout' this one?" **

**Steve looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "I don' know. Ask the guys." The black haired teen then got back to his task of making the frame for the car. "The supplies you guys got are shit, man."**

"**Steve…" said Dally, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "That is shit." **

**Steve looked down to see that the guys had indeed brought him back 'shit' for parts. **

"**Oh my!-uh…" Steve fainted. **

"**Great! Now we lost our mechanic and the guy who knows about cars!" cried Ponyboy. **

"**I could save the day…" thought Soda aloud. "I'll bring us to a car garage where I shall secretly molest puppies…" **

**Pony made a choking sound and burst out laughing. **

**Dally, Two-bit, and Darry were the only ones left sane so they quietly slipped out the stage door. **

**(In the street)**

"**Ok…where are we?" asked Dally looking around, lighting up a weed.**

"**How should I know? I don't live here." said Darry glancing around at the cold cement in front of him. He hated cement. It brought back terrible memories…**

(FLASHBACK YO!)

**A small boy stared at the plate in front of him.**

"But mommy, I don't wanna eat it..." whined mini Darry. 

"**C'mon sweetie! Cement has more fiber than your balanced diet!" said a smiling Mrs. Curtis. **

**(END FLASHBACK!)**

"**So we meet again cement." said Darry narrowing his eyes. **

**Dally and Two-bit turned around to stare at him.**

"Darry, you ok…?" asked Two-bit. 

"**But now it's me who shall beat you. I shall defeat you once and for all!" Darry let out a warrior call and started stomping on the cement. "Die foul being! DIE!" **

**Dally threw his cigarette to the ground quickly grinding it with his boot. "Those things are startin' to get to me, man." said the tow headed greaser shaking. "First the colors and now this shit! Well ya know what? I don't need you!" He repeatedly stomped on the cigarette. **

**Two-bit stepped back from the chaos happening around him, trembling. **

**Darry yelped in pain as his ankle cracked. "DAMN PAVEMENT! MEET YOUR DOOM!" He pulled his ninja stars from his belt throwing them at the ground.  
"Bam! Bam! Die! Bam!" **

**Dally started jumping up and down yelling random curses. "Evil cigarettes! Eat monkey butt!" The tough hood then proceeded to run in circles around the smashed cigarette, screaming about how pink isn't girly. **

**A small girl with blonde hair walked down the street. She had on a faded blue dress and shiny black shoes. Her china blue eyes stared at the greasers and she stood stiff in terror.**

"Why won't you die! Stupid cement!" 

"**I love pink! Cigarettes screwed with my line of vision! Yay!" **

**The girl turned on her heel and quickly started walking away. "I didn't come to the story for this!" she said throwing her hands in the air angrily.**

**Two-bit finally screamed a little girl running in circles. "I'm DOOMED!" **

**(Back at Temptation studios)**

**Katie sat with her co-workers laughing until tears streamed down her cheeks. "Is anyone getting this?" **

**The card guy grinned. "I'm taping the whole thing!" **

**Katie grinned. "Awesome!" **

**(A/N: Sorry if that was random, totally off topic and sucky. I was running out of ideas… Review please!) **


	12. Continued!

**(A/N: And I'm back! I have not forgotten about this story! Don't kill me! Hides from angry fans AGH!)**

FS77: Wee!  
Steve: Is she ever going to stop?  
Soda: OATMEAL!

**Steve: -.- Kill me…I dare you.  
FS77: engulfs Steve in hug I'll cry you a river!  
Steve: I don't want a god damn river!  
Soda: Yeah. grins He wants S'mores!  
FS77: Please be warned that some mature themes come up later in the chapter. I don't mean to offend anyone. Please send me a PM or complaint if you want. **

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**Last time:  
**_

"**Why won't you die! Stupid cement!" **

"**I love pink! Cigarettes screwed with my line of vision! Yay!" **

**The girl turned on her heel and quickly started walking away. "I didn't come to the story for this!" she said throwing her hands in the air angrily.**

**Two-bit finally screamed a little girl running in circles. "I'm DOOMED!" **

_**This time:**_

**_  
_Darry looked at the cement beneath his feet. It was twisted and cracked…and gray. Just like it was before he started beating the crap out of it. "My revenge is complete." Here he took a bow and turned to the tow headed greaser a few yards away.  
"Friggen pansy!" yelled Dally as he shook a fist angrily to the sky. "Clouds are girly because their pink and green! At least the sun is blue!" **

**Darry took this time to wander over to the screaming Two-bit.  
"It's BUNS! SAVE ME FROM THIS ENDLESS TURMOIL!" screamed Two-bit, clutching his face.  
"Don't you mean burns?" asked Darry scratching his head.  
"No!" said Two-bit haughtily. "It's the buns! They won't stop attacking me!"  
And sure enough as Darry looked toward the worn pavement there were hotdog buns circling Two-bit's feet. "What the hell…?"  
Bun 1 (Joe): See Dave? Two-bits a friggen pansy!  
Bun 2 (Dave): HAHAHAHA! I know! Let's keep dancing!  
Two-bit burst into tears as he sunk to the ground. "Make the voices stop Darry! I don't want to eat the mustard!"  
Darry by this point Darry had already disappeared to the car shop. **

_**Carshop**_

**Ponyboy gave a maniacal laugh. "MUHAHAHAHA! And now THEODORE I SHALL HAVE MY FUN!"_  
_Theodore, being a puppy, gave a small whine, looking up with big amber eyes. _  
_"Don't give me those eyes! We all knew this day would come!" Ponyboy picked the puppy up and grinned. "I shall now molest you!"  
Darry chose this exact moment to materialize into the door.  
"Darry!" yelled Ponyboy.   
"Ponyboy!" yelled Darry with equal shock.  
"WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY SHOES!" demanded Pony as he circled around his brother completely forgetting Theo and dropping him.  
Theodore grinned as he reared up on his hind legs. "And this is the day that you almost caught Theodore the dog-agh!"  
And Theo never got to finish his sentence because at that moment a giant lobster ate him! NO!  
Pony and Darry both blinked before looking at each other and nodded. They set bout looking for parts for their car and the paint.  
After that task had been completed they started kick boxing, the prize being Pony's shoes. And a moldy piece of celery. **

**Who shall win?!**

(A/N: Crappy? You have no idea. Please take pity upon me and review?)


End file.
